Hope (Foeslayer)
'Foeslayer '''is a female NightWing who appears in ''Winter Turning. ''She was one of the causes of the rivalry between NightWings and IceWings, as well as the mother of Darkstalker. In Darkstalker, Foeslayer is described as having black scales with dark green underscales on her chest. Her eyes are closer to dark green rather than black. She has been described to have a smooth, long, dark neckDarkstalker Legends prologue. Biography ''Darkstalker Foeslayer is first introduced in the prologue when she pushes her way out past Arctic and Snowflake to the balcony. She is shown talking and moving erratically trying to warm herself up. She eventually annoys Snowflake into leaving the balcony. She teases Arctic about forgetting Snowflake's name. The two proceed to talk and flirt for a while. Eventually, Arctic enchants a diamond earring for her to keep her warm. Foeslayer is heard arguing with Arctic over what would be best for their egg. When Darkstalker hatches, she names him. Arctic says that it sounds creepy, but she retorts that it sounds heroic, like he's stalking evil. About three years after Darkstalker and his sister Whiteout hatched, Foeslayer was arguing with Prince Arctic about whether he should leave or stay in the Night Kingdom after Queen Diamond sends him a message that offers him amnesty if he returned to her and he kills his dragonets. Pre-Series Only days away from Prince Arctic's gifting ceremony, Foeslayer and the NightWings supposedly kidnapped him and took the future gifts from animus dragons by pretending to offer an alliance against the SkyWings and then abducting him. However, this is only a lie told by Queen Diamond. What actually happened was that they fell in love with each other. Unfortunately, none of the IceWings listened to the true story. Queen Diamond finally found Foeslayer and enchanted shackles on her so that she couldn't escape her prison in the Diamond Caves, as being an animus. Queen Diamond also enchanted spears, whoever they stabbed, would freeze. The spears were mainly used for Foeslayer. The first forty times she was stabbed, Diamond did it.Winter Turning page 308 As she only aged in moments when she was unfrozen she has probably only aged a few weeks in 2,000 years. ''Winter Turning'' To win the Diamond Trial, one must kill her and then freeze their opponent. When Hailstorm and Winter found her, Hailstorm melted the icy layer that covers her and attacks her. She fought back and immobilizes him, and when she moved in to kill him, Winter, to her surprise, attacks her to prevent her from killing Hailstorm. She is then killed by Hailstorm. When Hailstorm left, Winter woke her up again, and she remarked that she has never been woken up by the same dragonet twice. Winter asked why she took Prince Arctic, but she objected, saying she fell in love with him as he fell in love with her. Winter felt sorry for how she kept getting punished for over 2,000 years after she fell in love with the prince. As Winter tried to break the shackles that kept her from leaving, she told him the story of how she fell in love with Prince Arctic. Winter finally froze the shackles off with frost breath and told her to leave the IceWings alone. She agreed, stating she never wanted to see another IceWing, and said that she was going back to the Night Kingdom. Winter decided that this would be a chance to find the Lost Kingdom of Night since Foeslayer and Darkstalker are the only ones who know where it was hidden. He hoped that after finding it, he'd be able to rejoin his friends. Escaping Peril Foeslayer appeared with Winter when they were flying back to Possibility. Foeslayer remarked that she hadn't seen a firescales dragon in a long time. Later, after Peril accidentally burned Winter in their fight, she commanded Foeslayer to look for help, and she disappeared. Quotes "I didn't steal him. . . I fell in love with him. And he loved me too. That's the truth, although no IceWing has ever listened long enough to hear it before." "The first forty times, Queen Diamond killed me herself." "You could say my mother-in-law and I have a . . . complicated relationship." - ''About Queen Diamond ''"Here's some advice for you - never make an animus angry." "Oh my, Firescales! I haven't seen that in a long time." - ''About Peril Trivia * Though it is possible that modern NightWing animus descended from her, she mentions that other animi were in the tribe. * Foeslayer said that "NightWing mothers always know", inferring that it is instinct that they put their eggs under the moons. * In ''Darkstalker, Darkstalker talks about possibly naming one of his and Clearsight's dragonets Foeslayer, after his mother. Gallery ImageofFoe, Wint, and Hail.png|Winter and Hailstorm meeting Foeslayer by Sahel Foeslayer.jpg|Foeslayer Typical NightWing.jpg|A typical NightWing; art by Joy Ang|link=NightWings German nightwing.jpg|A typical Nightwing from the German publication|link=NightWings File:The_truth_by_cutedog132-d9531u0.png|by cutedog132 File:The_truth_wings_of_fire_spoilers_by_xsilverlace-d9vl7nh.png|The Truth By xSilverlace SEXHYDARKSTALKERBAISAHELOHYAASSS.png|Foeslayer at top right. By Sahel. References Category:Characters Category:WT Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:EP Characters Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate